El atardecer de la luz
by roxasIIIX
Summary: no se cuanto a pasado desde la guerra pero quiero volver a sentir el calor de la luz


NARUTO PERTENECE A MISASHI KISHIMOTO Y KINGDOM HEARTS SQUARE ENIX

CAPITULO1: ¿SOY UN QUE?

OPENING (CYCLO Y IKER PLAN RAP DE KINGDOM HEART)

Quiero conocer cada rincón lejano,  
volver a soñar, cógete de mi mano.  
La llave espada guiará nuestro camino,  
derrotará "Sincorazones", nuestro destino.

Aprendí a rodearme de amigos de verdad,  
porque la oscuridad me tragará si no los tengo,  
Mi corazón es fuerte y late mil sentimientos x2

He pasado un tiempo sabiendo que nada es cierto,  
que ahí fuera hay un mundo esperando a ser descubierto,  
el valor y las ganas de volver a ese momento en el que  
juntos éramos uno, un cuerpo.

Retazos de un sueño cada vez más lejano,  
como algo tan pequeño y a la vez tan delicado,  
cómo una mirada, una caricia de tus manos,  
me llena de valor para vencer a los villanos.

Este es mi destino compartimos un camino en el que  
juntos como amigos nos volvimos aún más fuertes,  
no temo a la muerte acompañado de la luz,  
no cuento con la suerte, si con verte ¿dónde estás tú?.

Sigo buscando en el recuerdo...  
pero cuando creo que te encuentro más me pierdo.  
sigo viajando, sabiendo, que soy el elegido  
y que hay miles de peligros en el reino.

Que la oscuridad no entre dentro de tu corazón,  
siente la amistad mirando al frente, siempre  
la razón por la que sigo en pie son ellos,  
¿Te preguntas quién?  
los mismos que lucharon piel con piel conmigo

Dando el cien seguimos, la llave espada daba aún más luz al camino...  
el "Sincorazón" y el incorporeo. Amor, amistad y odio  
mi última nota escrita en el folio a manos del destino

Quiero conocer cada rincón lejano,  
volver a soñar, cógete de mi mano.  
La llave espada guiará nuestro camino,  
derrotará "Sincorazones", nuestro destino.

Aprendí a rodearme de amigos de verdad,  
porque la oscuridad me tragará si no los tengo,  
Mi corazón es fuerte y late mil sentimientos x2

Tanto tiempo buscando y siempre estabas conmigo  
mi corazón alberga los recuerdos positivos  
quiero encontrarte solo quiero estar contigo  
mirarte y abrazarte, te buscaré donde sea mientras este vivo

Defiendo a mis amigos a capa y llave espada  
Es mi destino, creo en mi…. esto no acaba,  
Sueños y pesadillas, desde mi almohada  
la oscuridad no podrá hacerle frente a mi estocada.

Vayamos todos juntos a conocer otros mundos,  
da igual quién nos amenace si permanecemos juntos  
Luchar por el bienestar de los amigos "da sus frutos"  
el odio te destruye si dejas que entre en tu corazón.

Y con la fuerza y el valor podré salvar al mundo una y otra vez.  
No pienso quedarme a merced, la armonía de este mundo ha de volver a nacer

la puerta a la verdad se abrió de forma imprevista  
personas que no encontraban otro el punto de vista  
por eso nunca pudieron ni si quiera renaciendo  
controlar un cuerpo nuevo que su maldad no resista

Quiero conocer cada rincón lejano, volver a soñar,  
cógete de mi mano, cógete de mi mano

Quiero conocer cada rincón lejano,  
volver a soñar, cógete de mi mano.  
La llave espada guiará nuestro camino,  
derrotará "Sincorazones", nuestro destino.

Aprendí a rodearme de amigos de verdad,  
porque la oscuridad me tragará si no los tengo,  
Mi corazón es fuerte y late mil sentimientos x2

POV NARUTO

NO RECUERDO CUANTO TIEMPO HA PASADO DESDE QUE LUCHE EN LA CUARTA GUERRA NINJA ¿CUANTO TIEMPO HA PASADO? DIAS,MESES,AÑOS NO LO SE NO RECUERDO PERO SE ALGO QUE ME DUELE EN TODO MI SER.

TODOS MURIERON EN LA GUERRA VI A TODOS MIS AMIGOS,COMPAÑEROS,LIDERES MORIR POR UNA ESPECIE DE "LUNA EN FORMA DE CORAZON" VI A TODOS CONVERTIRSE EN EN SERES OSCUROS CON OJOS AMARILLOS,MIENTRAS OTROS EN CONVERTIRSE EN SERES BLACOS INVERTEBRADOS,LOS KAGES SE CONVIRTIERON EN GIGANTE BLANCOS SE NOTABAN QUE ERAN DIFERENTES POR LA FUERZA NO ERAN LA MITAD DE FUERTES QUE HUMANOS.

VI ALGO QUE ME DEJO EN SHOCK VI LOS CORAZONES DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS LLENDO A ESA RARA LUNA DESPUES TODO SE VOLVIO NEGRO HAY ALGO QUE EXTRAÑO MAS QUE NADA.

VOLVER A SENTIR EL CALOR DE LA LUZ.

FIN POV NARUTO

 _ **VEO QUE SOBREVIVISTE AL KINGDOM HEARS SI TE PREGUNTAS ¿ DONDE ESTAS? PUES ESTAS EN TU CORAZON-LE DIJO UNA VOS DE LA NADA**_

¿EN MI CORAZON?-PREGUNTO VIENDO UNA SUPERFICIE CON LAS CARAS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SON LAS MAS PRECIADAS PARA EL.

 _ **HACI ES TU ERES UN HUMANO CON UNA GRAN VOLUNTAD TU CORAZON ES EL MAS FUERTE QUE E SENTIDO PERO ESO LO DESCUBRIRAS MAS ADELANTE, FRENTE A TI HAY TRES ALTARES CON TRES HABILIDADES.**_

 _ **[LA ESPADA LA FUERZA Y LA VALENTIA SON SUS FACTORES]**_

 _ **[LA MAGIA LA INTELIGENCIA Y ESTRATEGIA SON SUS FACTORES]**_

 _ **[EL ESCUDO LA RESISTENCIA Y DESTRESA SON SUS FACTORES]**_

 _ **ELIGE UNO PERO TENDRAS QUE ELIMINAR UNO-LE EXPLICO**_

NARUTO CAMINA DIRECTO AL BASTON POR LA MAGIA YA QUE LE PUEDE AYUDAR EN EL CHACRA Y LA INTELIGENSIA YA QUE ES UN POCO BURRO EN ESE ASPECTO.

 _ **LA MAGIA HEE BIEN AHORA ELIMINA UNO-DIJO LA VOS MISTERIOSA**_

NARUTO ELIMINA LA ESPADA YA QUE SABE DE DONDE SACAR FUERZA.

 _ **ERES EL MAS RARO DE LOS HUMANO QUE HE VISTO TODOS ELIGEN LA ESPADA BUENO NO INPORTA-LE DICE DESPREOCUPADAMENTE.**_

APARECE UNA PUERTA EN MEDIO DEL CORAZON.

 _ **CRUZA LA PUERTA Y ESTARAS EN OTRO MUNDO UNA VES QUE ACABES CON EL CREADOR DE KINGDOM HEARTS LOS MUNDOS VOLVERAN A LA NORMALIDAD INCLUSO EL TUYO BUENA SUERTE NARUTO UZUMAKI-LE EXPLICA LA VOS.**_

TIME SKIP

HAN PASADO DOS AÑO DESDE QUE NARUTO FUE ELEGIDO PARA PORTAR LA LLAVE ESPADA DESCUBRIO QUE PODIA PORTAR DOS LLAVES ESPADAS.

LA PRIMERA ERA MAYORMENTE NEGRA CON UN CRYSTAL MORADO EN EL CENTRO CON TRES PUNTAS CON UNA CORONA NEGRA (RECUERDO LEJANO).

LA SEGUNDA ERA BLANCA CON CELESTE Y CON UN ESPECIE DE SIMBOLO DE ESTRELLA EN LA PUNTA(PROMETIDA)

[NA: NO SOY BUENO EXPLICANDO LAS ESPADAS PERO LOS QUE AYAN JUGADO KINGDOM HEARTS LO SABRAN COMO SON LAS ESPADAS].

EN EL LUGAR DONDE DESPERTO[UNA CUEVA] ENCONTRO UNA PARTE DE UNA ARMADURA(LA DE VENTUS) QUE LE SERVIA PARA VIAJAR ATRAVES DE LOS MUNDOS.

ENCONTRAMOS A NARUTO EN GARDIN RADIANTE(¿ERA HACI?) FRENTE A UN TIPO RUBIO QUE ERA IGUAL A EL PERO CON EL PELO RUBIO MENOS FUERTE COMO EL DE EL.

NARUTO:¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE QUIEREN?-PREGUNTO EN ALERTA EN TODO MOMENTO.

CLOUD:MI NOMBRE ES CLOUD-SE PRESENTO CON LA BUSTER SWORD APUNTANDO EN LA GARGANTA DE NARUTO.

NARUTO:¿QUE QUIERES?-QUITANDOLE LA ESPADA Y MANDANDOLE AL OTRO LADO DEL LUGAR DE UN PUÑETAZO

CLOUD:VENGO BUSCANDO A UNA PERSONA Y DEVUELVEME MI ESPADA-LE RESPONDE Y EXIGUE

NARUTO:SABES POR QUE NO ME SIGUES EN MI AVENTURA TAL VES ENCONTREMOS A LA PERSONA QUE BUSCAS-LE PROPONE YA QUE PUEDE SENTIR EL MIEDO DE CLOUD.

CLOUD:NO TIENES NADA ME AYU-SE QUEDO CALLADO CUANDO NARUTO LLAMA LA LLAVE ESPADA.

CLOUD EN UN RAPIDO MOVIMIENTO ATTACKA A NARUTO PERO EL LO BLOQUEA CON LA ESPADA.

NARUTO:QUE HACES-LE GRITA

CLOUD:SI QUIERE QUE TE ACOMPAÑE TENDRAS QUE DEROTARME-LE DISE DESAFIANDOLO PARA PROBARLO

NARUTO SE SORPRENDE PERO LUEGO SONRIE YA QUE LE RECORDO A EL.

NARUTO:MUY BIEN VAMOS ALLA-LE RESPONDE ENTUSIASMADO.

 _HASTA QUI ES UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURIO MANDEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE SIGUA LA HISTORIA._


End file.
